Dreamt destiny
by Sailor Cosmos
Summary: Serena is taken from her timline to train with Gohan and she turns out to be someone who can see the future in her dreams, she must help them to defeat the 'soul sucker'
1. Default Chapter

DREAMT DESTINY  
  
DON'T OWN 'EM  
  
this is going to be a ongoing series so keep tuned if you want to read more ;P  
see ya  
  
  
  
  
She was running again, through the grassy woods.  
It was chasing her again,that...Thing, she never saw it, but she knew it was there,  
her heart was pounding in her chest, and just as she was about to collaspe, he caught her,  
that golden haired boy she saw every time. He always saved her, by sending bright  
glowing, balls and beams from his hands, at it. Serena shot straight upright in her   
desk, gasping for air, as miss Haruna yelled at her For sleeping in class again,  
Serena vaguely registered that she had detention again.  
"Silence woman!" Serena said, but another had said it with her, she turned around to see  
an angry Vegeta, as miss Haruna just gaped in shock at both Serena and the spiky haired  
man who had appeared out of thin air.   
"Come on girl I don't have all day." Vegeta said, Serena just nodded and got up to stand  
next to Vegeta, and in a flash they were gone. Leaving a very shocked class-room behind.  
  
  
"What the?" Serena said, she had already known what was going to happen, but it still came  
as a bit of a shock.  
"We're here, follow me." Vegeta said, they walked in silence for a short while, when up popped  
a young boy about her age, right in front of her, Serena yelped and stepped back a pace.  
"Hi my name is Gohan, whats yours?" Gohan asked a very surprised Serena.  
"Uh...Uh, its Serena." It was the best her brain could come up with, she went to shake hands  
with Gohan, but as soon as she did, her nightmare popped into her head, but...Somthing was  
different, there was two shadows, the new one, when she saw it, she knew it was coming to  
destroy this timline, she knew that it was going to suck her very soul out, and there was  
nothing she could do about it, it smiled at her, then lunged.  
Serena let out a blood curdling scream and collapsed into Gohan's arms unconscious. Gohan  
looked over at Vegeta but he just told him to pick up his new friend and carry her the rest  
of the way to Carsule Corp. Vegeta was talking under his breath about having to train the  
girl because she had given out a huge rise in her power level just before she collapsed.  
  
  
Three days later Serena was fully recovered, Vegeta had offered to train her but she had   
already asked Gohan to train her. He had gotten her to fly in two hours of training,  
After four hours training she had already raised her power level several notches, needless to  
say Gohan was impressed, he had never seen anyone learn so fast.Both with grumbling stomachs,  
they flew home for dinner, both Goku and Vegeta fell over when they saw Serena fly in,  
They were very impressed at Gohan's skill, and they could feel the rise in her power level.  
  
  
Everyone watched as both Gohan and Serena cleared the table of any food that someone had not  
staked a claim on, they thanked the cooks and flew off to train some more. By the end of the   
day both knew the other liked them and they came home holding hands.  
  
  
By the seventh day Serena had tripled her power and learned several attacks, one of which was  
her own, she called it 'deadly kiss', it was very strong, because of this they now had to train  
in desert areas so that they would not hurt anyone.  
  
  
reveiw it and tell me what you think, should I keep writting? or forget about it? 


	2. power up!

CHAPTER 2  
  
don't own 'em  
  
Sorry about it going a little fast but it won't leave you bored (not unless your really wierd)  
read and review as always and I'm already working on the third chapter ;P  
See ya.  
  
  
"Had enough?" Gohan asked Serena, worried he had hurt his new girlfriend.  
Serena just got up and growled in response. Gohan was releaved, he and Serena had invited  
Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin to watch them train.  
  
Serena had told them about her dreams and how they always came true, so everyone was getting  
ready for when the 'soul sucker' as Serena had called it, was coming.  
  
The moment Serena was up, she wove a large net of energy and wrapped it around Gohan,  
she was a bit worried that it would not work, she had thought it up the night before,  
and was delighted when it did work. Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin all dropped their jaws when  
they saw what Serena had done, none of them had even thought of anything like it, Gohan was  
just plainly shocked, and proud, Serena giggled and dropped the net off of Gohan,  
who immediately flew over and hugged her, and asked her to teach him how to make the net.  
"What!?! Me teach YOU?" Serena said, rather loudly.  
"Yes you teach me, I have no idea how you did that." Gohan said.  
"Oh, ok. Just watch what I do then." Serena said, and she started to weave another net,  
Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin all moved in to watch as well.   
"Oh, so like this?" Both Gohan and Goku asked, and they both wove a net.  
"Yes, but take the energy from AROUND you, instead of FROM you. Ok?" Serena said.   
Krillin then showed her the one he had made.  
"Perfect!" Serena exclaimed. Krillin blushed.  
"Really?" Krillin asked, and he put his hand behind his head in embarassment, and laughed.  
She looked back over at Gohan and Goku, and found they had also done it perfectly, then she  
looked over at Vegeta and saw that he was already improving on her design.  
"Wow, Vegeta, can you think of a way to turn it into a protective dome?" Serena asked.  
"Of course I can, Silly girl." Vegeta replied.  
"Thats great then I can show you how to make it so that it powers and maintains itself.  
We can use it to protect the citys from the 'soul sucker'." Serena stated. Both Goku, and  
Vegeta stared at her as if she had grown a tail or somthing.  
"Uh, Serena your talking about an awful lot of work." Goku pointed out.  
"Not if the whole Z team learns how to make it Dad." Gohan said. "Then it should take only  
3 or 4 days for each part of the world to be prtected, but right now I'm hungry." Gohan said.  
"Me too." Serena said. Goku said much the same thing, so they flew home to eat and teach the   
rest of the Z team how to weave energy.  
  
  
By the next day every one on the Z team knew how to weave energy, and some were coming up with  
things like matrix balls (clustered nets put into the form of a ball), chains of energy to  
bind their opponent with, Krillin who was rapidly becoming a master at energy weaving,  
found a way to copy things ranging from forks to apples, he then thought to try it on Senzu  
beans, it worked like a charm, now they would have an endless supply, there was just one  
catch, they had to have at least one grown bean to copy the rest from, because if they used a   
copy, its copy would disintegrate.   
  
  
Gohan had finished training Serena, now Goku and Vegeta were going to train both Gohan and   
Serena.  
  
  
Serena realized who her shadow was while they were training, they were in the grassy woods,  
Gohan was super sayin so she realized who he was, and Vegeta was chasing her through the woods,  
just as she was about to stumble into Gohan's arms like in the dream, she stopped herself,  
and wove enough nets to trap Vegeta, she moved so fast he didn't have time to get out of the   
trap, Serena then threw a large matrix ball at Vegeta, to say the least Vegeta was not pleased  
that a little girl had got the better of him. Serena quickly closed the nets on Vegeta,  
this made Vegeta even madder than before, he had to go super sayin level two before he could  
get out of the nets, this made Serena very pleased untill she saw the look on Vegeta's face.  
Just as she was about to get hit she moved out of the way, she just moved, after she got over   
the shock, she started pounding on Vegeta before he could do anything. Gohan was at a loss for  
words, he had no idea his girlfriend had so much power. Vegeta was starting to get really   
pissed now, he didn't have enough time to power up, and all the while that Serena was beating  
on Vegeta, she was powering up bit by bit and not giving Vegeta a single chance to do the same.  
Serena started putting on chains of energy on Vegeta's wrists and ankles, Vegeta was getting  
madder and madder by the moment, what really set him off was when she threw another stronger  
net on top of him, and Goku had shown up to watch what was going on, lucky for Vegeta Goku  
stopped Serena, he was very impressed with her, he told her to take the net and chains off of  
Vegeta.  
"Are you sure thats safe for her dad? I mean she can take on Vegeta at level two, but Vegeta's  
pretty mad." Gohan said, and none to soon, Vegeta had already powered up to level 4 super   
sayin, Goku powered up and stopped him before he got to Serena. But Serena had already moved  
next to Gohan and was holding his hand, which made him blush a little.  
  
  
I tried to slow it down a bit tell me what you think ;P and thanks for all the reviews on the  
last chapter, made me feel pretty good (it's only been up for 3 days) see ya 


	3. The time is set

CHAPTER 3  
  
DON'T OWN 'EM  
  
Hey like I said here is the third chapter I've started working on the fourth but I'm starting  
to get a little stuck, tell me what you think I should put in the next chapter. Thanks ;P  
* * thinking  
  
"WHAT!?! Your kidding, Serena beat Vegeta?" Yamcha asked very loudly, shock written all over  
his face as he looked over at the blonde who at that moment was busy eating and ignoring a  
glaring Vegeta. She had only been living there for two months, but already she was more   
powerful than all the humans put together, she was even a bit more powerful than   
Piccolo. Serena stopped eating all of a sudden, her face looked as if she had gone into  
a trance, and then she let out a piercing scream and nearly fell face first into her mashed  
potatos, but Gohan caught her befor that happened.   
  
Three minutes later Serena was in her own bed, where Gohan had carried her, Gohan was sitting  
beside her alone in the room, he was holding her hand when she screamed again, the moment  
Serena stopped screaming, was when Gohan got sucked in with her, in her dream.  
  
When everyone heard another scream from Serena, they all started to go to the room she was in,  
but when they heard a strangled yell from Gohan, they ran for the bedroom, what they found  
was an unconscious pair of teens, Gohan had collapsed on top of Serena and was still holding  
her hand.  
  
In the dream, Serena was clutching onto Gohan as the soul sucker taunted her by telling her  
what it had done to her timeline, and by telling her exactly how long she had to live when  
she and Gohan woke up, Serena gave a loud sob as she buried he face in Gohan's shoulder,  
Gohan comforted her, but as soon as Gohan heard it laughing, it made him angry.  
"Deadly kiss?" Gohan asked her in a wisper.  
Serena looked up at him with tear filled eyes, she gave him a small nod, as she turned around,  
Gohan wrapped his arms around Serena, as they both closed their eyes to consentrate, the  
soul sucker had stopped laughing to watch what was going on, both Gohan and Serena were   
powering up to their highest levels, then with a yell the strongest Deadly kiss atack that  
they had ever made formed in front of their opening eyes, it was a huge blue ball of living  
fire. They sent the ball of fire at the soul sucker at a very fast pace, the soul sucker just  
cackled and took the blast, the attack just disappeared before it even touched the thing.  
Serena and Gohan couldn't beleive that it didn't even touch the thing, Gohan noticed that  
Serena was starting to get very scared, he wrapped his arms around her more tightly in a  
protective manner, it helped her a little bit.  
*Poor girl, I've had years of fighting to prepare me for a thing like this, she's only had a  
few weeks.* Gohan thought, but all of a sudden the soul suckerjust left and they woke up.  
  
Everyone was so relieved when Gohan and Serena woke up an hour later, Serena woke up a few   
moments before Gohan, long enough to see where Gohan was laying on her chest and to see that  
everyone was watching them, Serena was still very red in the face when Gohan woke up,  
as soon as he assesed the situation, he shrugged and didn't care one bit about what anyone  
saw, he turned back to Serena and wiped all the tear stains off of her face, Serena turned  
to adress the whole room.   
"We have 6 days, 6 hours, and 6 minutes untill the soul sucker attacks, it moves from timeline  
to timeline killing everything in that timeline, it visited mine, Gohan and I attacked it with  
our strongest attack, it never even touched it." Serena stated, in a very careful monotone  
voice.  
  
Sorry that it is a little short but *shrug* whatever. The next chapter will have a really   
neat little treat with it, to find out what it is you'll just have to wait ;P  
reveiw and let me know what you think 


	4. Surprise!

well I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I just kinda got stuck. I still need help for the  
next chapter though.  
Here's the treat I told you about.  
  
Hyperbolic time chamber time ratio:  
  
REAL TIME: HYPERBOLIC TIME:  
12 hours 6 months  
6 hours 3 months  
3 hours 1 1/2 months  
1 1/2 hours 3 weeks  
45 minutes 10 1/2 days  
22.5 minutes 5 days 6 hours  
11.3 minutes 2 days 15 hours  
5.2 minutes 1 day 5 hours 30 minutes  
2.7 minutes 14 hours 45 minutes  
  
  
Now on with the show!  
  
  
The next day everyone was going to Kami's tower to train in the hyperbolic time chamber,  
everyone had paired up into teams of two, the first pair was Serena and Gohan.  
The next pair was Yamcha and Chibi Trunks, the rest of them went like this,  
Goku and Vegeta, Tein and Chibi Goten, Piccolo wanted to go in alone, and Krillin didn't want   
to get in the way so he wasn't going to fight, and the small emperor, Chautzu was very  
busy ruling his small nation.  
  
Gohan and Serena were first up, for going in the time chamber, but Mr.Popo and Dende had   
something they wanted to show Serena. Dende told them to wait a moment as he and Mr.Popo  
went off to go get the 'thing' they wanted to show them. In a minute they were back with  
Sailor Pluto and one very familiar black cat.  
"Sailor Pluto! Luna! I thought you were dead!" Serena said excitedly. Sailor Pluto smiled.  
"Wow! Serena this is great! So not everyone from your timeline is dead." Gohan said, he  
was happy for her. They told Yamcha and Chibi Trunks to go in, they had some information  
they needed to get.  
  
"So let me get this straight, when Vegeta came and got me I was removed from the WHOLE   
timeline? And thats why the sailors wouldn't have remebered me?" Serena asked.  
"Yes, thats also why the Sailor scouts never knew when one of them was gone." Pluto said.  
"So how are you two here if you were not removed from the whole timeline?" Gohan asked.  
"We were not detroyed because we were in between timelines, so our present selves were not  
affected." Pluto answered.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the hyperbolic time chamber, Yamcha and Chibi Trunks were getting stronger.  
Chibi Trunks had gone super-sayin about a week ago, so now Yamcha and Chibi Trunks had to do  
their training seperately. They had about two weeks left before someone else got their time,  
or one hour real time, Yamcha mused.  
  
  
Like I said its short, sorry but I'm still stuck for the next chapter, do I tell you what  
evryone does in the time chamber or skip through that and drag out the fight in true DBZ style?  
Read and review to let me know other wise I'll stop writing and I'll just start REALLY picking  
up my art ;P 


	5. Surprise!

CHAPTER 5  
  
A SURPRISE!  
  
DON'T OWN 'EM  
  
Hey sorry about the long wait for this chapter ^_^! but it will be worth it.  
  
  
  
Two weeks before the end of Gohan and Serena's training, they found out that Serena was pregnant.  
  
"Oh great." Serena muttered under her breath."GOHAN!" Serena bellowed, Gohan was there in a   
minute. What he saw was a very happy yet annoyed Serena, Gohan also saw Serena staring at a  
little white stick. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Pregnancy test?" He asked from just above Serena's head, she turne her face up so that she  
could see him.  
"Uh, huh." Serena said nodding.  
"Is it positive?" Gohan asked. Serena nodded again.  
Gohan gave her an impish grin and before she could do anything, he gave her a long deep kiss.  
Serena let the test drop to the floor as she turned around in Gohan's arms, halfway through  
turning around, gohan scooped her up and carried her to the bad.  
*So much for todays training.* Gohan thought.  
  
  
"YOUR WHAT!?!" Chichi, Goku, and Luna all yelled together.  
"Didn't you even think to bring some form of protection?" Luna asked after she had calmed down. Goku was grining like an idiot at his son and now future daughter, Because there can't   
be and grandchild, without her being maried to him.  
"No." Gohan said sheepishly.  
"We didn't think I COULD get pregnant in there, because there can only be two people in there  
at a time." Serena put in on Gohan's behalf.  
"Its ok, because there could have been no way for you to know it would not consider an unborn  
child a person, because it can not yet think on its own." Pluto said. Serena could not figure  
out why she had not detransformed in the five days that she had been there. Serena's thoughts  
were interupted by Goku.  
"Hey, theres still one day left before that thing attacks right? Good. Chichi could you step  
outside with me for a moment?" Goku asked.  
Luna, Gohan, and Serena waited. Then they heard the yells.  
"Goku!! They are only 15!!" Chichi screamed at Goku, but Goku stopped her before she could say the rest of it.  
"Shhhhhh! Don't ruin the surprise!" Goku wispered somthing more in his wife's ear, that made  
her change her tune completely.  
  
Chichi came back inside smiling, she wispered something in Luna's ear. Luna got a slightly  
dreamy look on her face  
"Oh, thats a wonderful idea." Luna said, still dreamy-eyed.  
  
  
Teehee your stuck waiting to find out whats goin to happen I'm already writing it as your reading this, so you won't have to wait for tooo long ^_~  
read and review as always, your feedback is what helps me keep this story interesting for you.  
P.S.   
Sorry that its so short. 


End file.
